


Hard Days, Easy Nights

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: #ProtectMonika, Affection, Caring, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair stroking, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Peaceful, Relaxing, Sight seeing, Sweet, care, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: A hard day of college followed by a stressful day of work, then having to come in and work full time on the weekends. Exhausted didn't hold up to Monika's current state. (Y/n), her boyfriend, is done watching her slave her life away. So, he decided to surprise her with a relaxing night on the town.





	Hard Days, Easy Nights

Study. Test. Work. Drive home. Sleep. Repeat. This has now become Monika's everyday schedule. How long has this been going on for? A couple weeks? A few months? It's too difficult to tell anymore, everyday just bleeds into the same experience as the previous. No longer did she have the drive to write poetry or play the piano, she always came home so drained as if a demon took her soul and refused to give it back. It was quite a heartbreaking sight; seeing the once perfect literature club president become a shell of her former glory. But this was life now, and life was demanding. It was eat or be eaten. 

Monika was driving home from her job after she collapsed in the middle of work. When she came too, she almost went back to work but her coworkers told her to take the day off early. It didn't stop the fact that even though it was Friday, that meant she should have Saturday off, right? No, she was due for work, from opening to closing, on both Saturday and Sunday. The thought alone made her quietly sigh. Even though she was close to home, she turned the radio off, even though it was playing quiet piano it seemed too loud for her tired brain. Pulling into the driveway of the dorm complex of the college she went to, she noticed a familiar car parked not too far down the road. It seems her boyfriend has come for a surprise visit. While this would normally make her feel happy and grateful, she didn't want him to see her in such a state. She didn't want him to worry about her. Sapping the last bit of energy she had, she put on a smile and fixed her hair before walking to the door of her dorm. 

She was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend, (Y/n), reading one of the many books she kept in her room. He heard the door open and gave a soft smile, before gently setting the book down and walking over to her. He wrapped her in a soft and warm hug, which she happily hugged back, letting his warmth push the cold out of her bones. 

"You know, it's rude to just barge into someone's home without asking, (Y/n)," she scolded him, even though she was hiding a smile into his shoulder. 

Her answer was a smooth chuckle. "I know, but that just makes it more special and unique," he stated coolly before leaving a small kiss on the crown of her head. "And it looks like I came at just the right time, too," he added, grabbing her chin and lifting her head up. Their eyes locked, and despite her best efforts, Monika couldn't hide the exhaustion that swam in her emerald eyes. Of course, (Y/n) spotted this immediately, worry and concern creeping onto his face. Taking his hand from her chin to her hand, he guides her to her small couch and sets her down, then sits beside her. Thankfully the couch can comfortably sit two people, but that's it. 

"So, are you going to tell me the truth about work and school now?" (Y/n) asked. Over the phone Monika always said the situation was under control despite the circumstances. But clearly, that wasn't the case. 

Monika looked away ashamed after being caught in a lie. She didn't want to lie to him in the first place, she just didn't want him to constantly worry about her, that's all. Sighing, she told him the truth, about everything. The difficult classes, time-consuming papers, the struggles and demands of work, working seven days a week for who knows how long, everything. (Y/n) sat there patiently and listened to everything she had to say, not a hint of grimace or anger on his face from her not being honest. When she was finished explaining, now truly drained and devoid of all energy, (Y/n) wrapped her in another hug and held her there. Monika was more than happy for his comfort and warmth. When was the last time she got a moment like this to herself? He pulled her closer, as if trying to protect her from something that could jump out of no where and attack her. 

"Hey," he said to grab her attention, lifting her chin, "how about you and I go and have a night on the town, just us. No stresses, no worries, "his offer sounded heavenly, but how could she not worry when she has work tomorrow? She should already hurry up and eat dinner, take a shower, then off to bed. (Y/n) saw the panic flash through her eyes, he just merely smiled and chuckled softly. "I already called you in sick for the weekend. Now you have no excuse not to spend time with me, "oh, this one was a tricky one. Despite not wanting too, to scold her boyfriend for his actions, she simply smiled nodded. 

****

**\---------**

"Where are we going?" Monika asked as her boyfriend drove her somewhere special in the nearby city. He only said she was going to enjoy the place and have a good time. 

(Y/n) chuckled again, "I told you, it's a surprise." Monika slumped back in the seat of the care and pouted, just making (Y/n) continue to laugh. 

****

**\---------**

(Y/n) had truly out done himself this time. He took Monika to a very nice restaurant, not exactly fancy but with still high enough prices to cock a questioning eye brow. (Y/n) insisted that this entire thing was for Monika, and that she could order whatever she wanted. Taking up his offer, they started dinner off with some exotic bubbly drinks and stuffed, delicacy mushrooms for an appetizer. 

"You know, you really didn't have to do all this for me," Monika told him, (Y/n) simply smiled. 

"I know, but I wanted to. You certainly deserve it." Monika smiled shyly as a waitress came over with their dinner. 

A popular, meat-free chef salad for Monika, and a hefty steak with vegetables on the side for (Y/n). The two ate silently, savoring the expensive food while enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, the best moments only need silence. With full bellies and the check paid, Monika and (Y/n) left the restaurant. Monika wrapped her arms around (Y/n)'s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to the car. She sighed happily in content, she needed this. Like the gentleman he is, (Y/n) opened the door for Monika of the vehicle before taking care of himself. Once on the road, instead of taking the main road back to Monika's dorm, (Y/n) hopped on a highway that lead to a deeper part of the city. 

"Where are we going?" Monika asked, looking curiously out the window. 

"I have one more surprise for you," was the answer, as they drove into the night with soft music from the radio playing in the background. 

****

**\---------**

After half an hour of driving, (Y/n) turned into a public parking garage, driving slowly and carefully to the top. At the top, there was nothing but a few lights, a couple cars, and the vast night before them. The sight took Monika's breath away. All the multiple colored stars specking the sky with a half moon shining bright against the black land scape. How many night's had she not taken a minute or two to address it's beauty? 

"It's... It's beautiful." Was all she could say. 

(Y/n) parked the vehicle before exiting the car and popping the trunk. Monika watched as he propped up two foldable chairs, along with a cooler. (Y/n) opened her door and guided her to one of the chairs. They say there in silence, hand in hand, looking up at nature's art work before them. Without a word, Monika set her head into (Y/n)'s lap. As wonderful and unforgettable as this was, she was still tired. (Y/n) gently brushed his fingers through her hair, softly undoing the knots in her gorgeous, coral brown hair. He felt her relax in his lap from the tranquil sensation. 

"I love you, (Y/n)," Monika said softly, nearly seeming to dose off. 

"I love you too, Monika," (Y/n) replied before softly bringing her lips against his in a kiss, before sleep took her away.


End file.
